


The Art of Letters

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Eliot's taking precautions.<br/>Disclaimer:  Seriously, if I owned any of this, I wouldn’t be worried about winter storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Leverage, Eliot/any team member, "If you're reading this, I didn't make it back".

Eliot ran a hand over his hair, letting out a sigh. He needed to do this, but damn, it was hard. Picking up his pen, he tapped it against the paper, then pressed the end to the pad. 

_Hey guys,_

_I’m giving this letter to Nate and Sophie in case of something happening. It’s kind of hard to write, but I thought you two ought to know._

_When we all first came together, I figured it’d last about a week after that first job. Yeah, I was surprised we wound up doing this as long as we have. And that we did some really good work after Nate and Sophie left. I want you to know I’m proud of that, of everything we’ve done. We make_ Eliot scratched that out _made a great team. I want you to know I’ve never felt so close to any other people, my entire life._

_You two are my family, and I love you guys. I want you to know that, no matter what happens. And I hope you don’t cry too much. Parker, you got a pretty smile. I want you to smile for me. Hardison, make sure Parker smiles. It’s important. And you two, you’ll get on okay without me, but you’ll need a new hitter. I’ll leave you a few names and contact intel for the ones I think might fit in with the team._

Eliot rolled his eyes. It just seemed so stupid, writing this out, but he wanted them to know. 

_So, anyway, Hardison, keep hacking into stuff where you shouldn’t be, and Parker, you keep him in line, as much as you know how to._

This was even harder to write. Eliot hissed through his teeth, but forced his pen to move. 

_I love you guys._

He sealed the letter in an envelope, stuck the envelope in a bigger envelope, and set it out to be mailed. “Yeah,” Eliot nodded. Now he could go meet Hardison and Parker, and get back to work. That, at least, wasn’t as hard as writing letters.


End file.
